


That's really super...

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bad Puns, Bad Sex, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M, Superpower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More powerful than a locomotive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's really super...

The costume goes on like a condom, space age polymers sliding down Clark’s taut, golden skin. There’s a similar feeling of ridiculousness to the whole thing. Clark may be the superhero, but Lex is the one who wants to protect him.

Lex tries to take things slow. He rubs, catlike, against his Lycra-ed lover, his silk-covered erection pressed against Clark. Tonight, Lex is the man of steel.

Clark thrums with energy, wanting everything at once. It’s more sensation than he can handle. Much to his embarrassment, he lives up to his hype. Tonight, he _is_ “faster than a speeding bullet.”


End file.
